The Cat and the Crab
by DeZharke
Summary: Human!stuck Karkat and Nepeta have been dating for some time. The both want to take their relationship further... And they do. Rated M for Language and this IS A SMUTFIC. It is also my first, so be nice.


(Hey guys, please go easy, considering this is my first fanfic yet. But remember, this is strictly a SMUTFIC. If you do not like them, do not read it. I am aware that in some parts there is less detail, and throughout it there is not much creativity, but I had to hurry at some parts and I really wanted to finish it. Once again, sorry if you find it unsatisfactory. Thanks!)

Karkat rolled over in bed to face Nepeta. Nepeta was already facing him with a cute little look planted on her face. This made Karkat grin and think, _ How the fuck can she be so damn cute? _She must have known this, because she giggled.  
"Oh, man, I love you, Nep," said Karkat with a large smile curling on his lips.  
"I love you too, Karkitty," she said with a little chuckle.  
Karkat and Nepeta had been dating for a while now, and Karkat wanted to take it a step further. The only problem was that he wasn't sure how he would tell his girlfriend this. Nepeta just seemed too... innocent.  
Karkat turned to his partner. "Umm... Nep, uh, can I ask you something?" asked Karkat, with a tone of nervousness rising in his voice.  
Nepeta looked him in the eye and lovingly said, "Sure, Karkitty!"  
"Umm, uh, er, well... I, uh, wanted to know if-"  
"I know what you're going to ask. Yes."  
"Oh, ok... wait really?" Karkat's eyes were full of shock.  
"Pawsitively! So, would you like some help with your clothes?" Nepeta scooted up against her companion so her breasts were pressed against his chest.  
Karkat was going to say something, but Nepeta had already pushed the sheets off of their bed and begun unzipping his pants. When she did this she began grinding her lower lips against his leg through her panties. This gave Karkat an extreme erection. Nepeta pulled his pants to his knees and removed her hat. Now, she barely slid down his boxers so only the head of his penis was revealed.  
Nepeta bent down to it and placed her soft lips to it and kissed it, sending a shiver up his spine. She smiled at this; now she knew she was doing well.  
"F-fuck, Nepeta," is all he managed to get out before he let out a long sigh.  
A smirk crossed her face and she lowered her head again, this time lowering her hand as well, and rubbing his shaft and balls through his jeans. Once again, she placed her lips on his tip, and sliding her lips around it. Her tongue slid in circles around it, causing Karkat to moan quietly each time it came around, and he began to softly and instinctively press his hips upward. Every few circles she would slurp back up the head of his dick and go back down.  
"Ah, Nepeta, stop teasing, please, just do it," he managed to get out between gasps.  
Nepeta loved this. She had complete control over him, and he could do nothing about it. "Say please," she edged on, seductively.  
"Oh, fuck... PLEASE," he said with a low moan of pure enjoyment afterwards.  
With a small, yet satisfied smile, she pulled off his pants and undergarments as well. She was shocked at his cock's size, and hoped he couldn't tell. _Oh man, it'll never fit! _She thought. It had to be around 10 inches long. After a moment she thought, _No, no, it'll fit. We have to do this. Besides, we aren't quite there... Yet. _She used one hand to lift up his massive cock and with the other, his balls. First, she inserted his balls, suckling them, as if savoring them. It was no doubt: he was delicious. After that treat, she lowered his penis to her mouth, and rested it on her tongue, then closing her lips around it. At first Nepeta was nervous, but after a few seconds she began to slide her mouth down his extending shaft. Slowly she began to bob up and down, only reaching about halfway, but still swirling her tongue around his dick. By now, her slit was wet, and with the hand that wasn't guiding Karkat's stiff cock into her mouth, she was rubbing gently up and down against her lips. Karkat was enjoying this completely; he was moaning and gasping louder, now gently thrusting into her mouth. Nepeta enjoyed this too, and it turned her on whenever her boyfriends delectable cock was thrust a little farther down. Now, Nepeta was bracing herself for something else- she wanted to try and deepthroat it. She continued bobbing her head, making tiny slurping noises on his rod, and grinding against his legs with her ass high in the air. Anyone behind her would easily have seen her pussy through her tight, soaking panties. Nepeta thrust her head down on his shaft, feeling her mouth meet his hips. For a second she gagged, which really turned Karkat on, but she brought her head back up. Karkat placed a hand on her head and they made eye contact just as he let out a long, appreciative moan. She quickened and before long, Karkat was reaching his climax.  
"N-Nepeta, I'm... I'm going to cum!"  
Happily, Nepeta quickened and slurped, making sure to stimulate him as he came. She really wanted as much of him as she could get. He arched is back and moaned loudly now as he came into his lovely Nepeta's mouth, while she made sure to get as much as she could. Gulping, she was still barely able to fit all of him in her mouth, but he tasted so sweet.  
But this wasn't the end.  
"Hey, Nep," Karkat said after regaining his stamina, "We aren't done." He pushed her over onto her back and spread her legs wide. He licked his lips at the site of Nepeta's drenched pussy through her panties. He quickly removed her panties and said, "You're next."  
As he looked at her nether regions with pure delight, he came to realize how Nepeta's tail was held in. The tail was on a ring attached to a 6 inch dildo, pressed firmly into her tight asshole. Nepeta blushed at this, and made a small squeaking sound as he slid it out slowly, and when it did pop out he placed it on their shared dresser. Now, it was his turn to return the favor. He rhythmically slid his tongue along the lips of Nepeta's tight, unused vag- he knew they were both virgins. Pausing at the top, he massaged her clit, and could tell she was obviously enjoying it. He inserted his tongue into her pussy and began to pump it in and out. Nepeta began bucking her hips and moaning. Karkat took this as a pleasing cue to go a little farther. His hand reached up and he brushed his middle finger across her tight asshole. Nepeta squirmed with thirst as he did so. He then inserted two fingers into her tight asshole, using only his spit as lube. Nepeta was bucking fast and hard into Karkat's mouth, and whenever she went back down she would fill herself with his fingers. It wasn't long before she came, but when she did, she came hard. She twisted her ass around his fingers for final stimulation and let loose. Now Karkat tried to get as much of _her_ as he could. Each of them would have sworn the other was more delicious than themselves.  
They relaxed for just a little longer before Nepeta put her chest to the bed and her ass high up in the air and asked, "So, Karkitty... Are you ready for the real thing?"  
Karkat looked at her and said, "I guess, but... are you? I only want to do this if you do."  
"Of course I do, Karkitty!"  
"Ok," he dismissed. Karkat rose to his knees and placed the head of his still-hard cock against the tight lips of Nepeta's pussy. A groan escaped her mouth, and she pressed back a little. He continued to slide in, immensely overwhelmed by the feeling of her tight walls pressing against his dick. He went slowly, but Nepeta still yelped; it was both of their first time, anyways.  
"I-I'm sorry! Should I stop?" stuttered Karkat.  
"N-no, please, please don't," she replied, the pain wearing off and turning into pleasure, filling her with lust.  
He started pumping and thrusting again, moaning with pleasure as her burning hot pussy engulfed his pulsing dick, the tightness stimulating him and massaging the head of his penis. They had a rhythm going. The sound of his hips hitting her perfect ass-cheeks echoed through the room.  
"Um, Karkat... Could you, um... Could you try... Hitting me?" Nepeta inquired, sounding almost embarrassed in asking.  
"Sure," was his answer, and with that, he slapped her ass as they fucked, causing her to wail with pleasure. Sure, it hurt, but it felt so damn good.  
"Fuck me harder!" cried Nepeta.  
Karkat picked up speed, slapping her in the ass every now and then. He felt himself about to cum, so he moved to her ass and finished in her, just as she did.  
They rested next to eachother now. They were exhausted and were now ready for rest after their new and wonderful experience.  
"I love you Karkitty."  
"I love you too, Nep."  
They instantly fell asleep, resting in eachother's arms.

(Hello again, I do hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. Please let me know what you thought! Leave a review after you finished, and don't be to harsh please. Also, at some parts I really had to rush, but still wanted to complete, so there may be unsatisfactory parts. Once again, thanks!)


End file.
